


Корм для соколов

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оберин Мартелл никогда не появляется в Просторе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корм для соколов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: belana  
> Написано для команды Простора на "Вестеросские войны: Феодальная раздробленность"

Оберин Мартелл никогда не появляется в Просторе. В Просторе появляются слухи о нём, письма от него же, но сам Оберин — нет. И это даёт возможность отцу сотрясать воздух гневными восклицаниями и грозиться отомстить, а матери — удивляться, как её сын может переписываться с человеком, который искалечил его и лишил воинской славы. Уиллас только пожимает плечами: сидеть целыми днями в замке скучно, поговорить иной раз — не с кем, а Оберин — интересный собеседник и знает толк в лошадях и птицах. Постоянное же вмешательство родных в его жизнь Уилласа раздражает. Отец и так решал за него достаточно. Например, когда вытащил на тот треклятый турнир.

Только братья и сестра его не обсуждают и не осуждают: Гарлан изредка подшучивает, что Уиллас совсем закопался в своих книгах, Лорас обещает стать самым лучшим рыцарем в королевстве и непременно победить Оберина в поединке, а маленькая Маргери просто залезает на колени, обнимает и, старательно пыхтя, прикрепляет к дублету очередной сорванный цветок.

Так что Уиллас доволен жизнью. Пусть нога его изломана, но он никогда и не стремился к ратной славе, а турнирные подвиги ему вполне заменяют книги, соколы, кони… и Оберин Мартелл. Который никогда не появляется в Просторе — сразу в комнате Уилласа.

Уиллас внимательно перечитывает последнее письмо: «Второго дня после празднества Воина корм давать соколам лучше за два часа до зари», — и смотрит в окно. Кажется, уже скоро забрезжит рассвет. Уиллас беспокойно ворочается в кровати. Ещё чуть-чуть и поднимутся слуги. Он не спал целую ночь зря. Оберин не придёт.

Уиллас вздыхает и думает, что, возможно, он неправильно разгадал послание. Или Оберин занят. Или его убили. Или ему просто наскучило. В конце концов, они ничего друг другу не обещали, вероятно, настало время прекратить эту рискованную игру.

Уиллас закрывает глаза и решает хотя бы немного поспать, когда слышит скрип дверных петель, а потом чувствует, как кровать прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела.

Когда Оберин приходит, они почти не разговаривают. Для слов есть письма — при встрече Уиллас хочет тело. Иногда он думает, что, наверно, унизительно ложиться под врага семьи. Иногда — считает количество бастардов Оберина. Иногда Уилласу кажется, что Оберин смеётся, глядя с какой радостью изувеченный им калека впускает его к себе и в себя.

Но нежность, с какой Оберин обычно переворачивает его на бок, стараясь не задеть больную ногу, и страсть, с какой берёт его, убеждают Уилласа в обратном. Оберин ценит его. Конечно, вряд ли больше, чем свою красивую волоокую любовницу, которую Уиллас видел однажды, но точно не презирает. Просто у них такой способ общения: при свете дня — через письма, о серьёзном, ночью — через вздохи и плоть, ни о чём.

Поэтому сейчас Уиллас откидывает покрывало и впускает пахнущего ночью и солью Оберина в свою постель. Они сплетаются языками, руками, ногами, Уиллас чувствует прикосновения Оберина везде, будто тот действительно змей, а он сам — тепличная роза, которая старательно прячет шипы.

Уиллас громко стонет и тут же судорожно подавляет всхлип. Кто-нибудь может услышать, да и Маргери любит прибегать к нему по ночам, чтобы защитить от чудовищ, которые уже пробрались в её комнату и непременно доберутся до Уилласа, если Маргери не поможет ему.

Но сейчас Маргери сладко спит в своей кровати, а истинное чудовище косится на дверь, покачивает перед носом Уилласа ключом и смеётся. Опускает ключ в чашу с маслом, достаёт, проводит им по телу — и снова смеётся. Капает масло на губы — слизывает: с губ, с тела — отовсюду, где ранее оставил след, и Уиллас не сдерживается, громко охает — пусть думают, что ему снится кошмар, всё равно. Не о том следует беспокоиться, когда скользкие пальцы ласкают внутри, обветренные губы — снаружи, и единственное, чего хочется, — утонуть в ощущениях безвозвратно.

Уиллас нетерпеливо ёрзает, и Оберин, видя это, улыбается, а потом закидывает его ноги себе на плечи. Не так грубо, как можно было бы ожидать, не так боязливо, как сделал бы более чуткий человек. Оберин делает это так, как будто у Уилласа нога самая обычная, а не раздробленная, неправильно сросшаяся, в шрамах, некрасивая. И за тусклой вспышкой боли следует яркая вспышка удовольствия, когда Оберин наконец берёт его.

 

Перед уходом Оберина Уиллас опять закрывает глаза, и через несколько минут начинает казаться, что не было никакого Оберина, только жаркий, будоражащий сон. Но простыни пахнут чужим потом и солью, а между бедёр — чужое семя. Уиллас стирает его, потягивается и засыпает.

Утром Уиллас отправляется в сад и достаёт письменные принадлежности. «Спасибо, предложенное кормление пошло соколам на пользу», — выводит он.

Проходящий мимо отец неодобрительно смотрит на него и опять грозится: вот приедет принц Мартелл, вот попадётся однажды… Уиллас только снисходительно улыбается: не попадётся.

Ведь Оберин никогда не появляется в Просторе.


End file.
